


Lost In You

by ATIO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATIO/pseuds/ATIO





	Lost In You

00.  
“你翻涌起，我全部的浪漫情潮。”

01.  
姚琛趴在床上，手肘撑着身子，低头看着黑屏的手机上映着的自己的眼睛，瞳孔闪烁着，显然在等些什么。

屋内的暗黄色的灯光照的很安心，但姚琛全然没有睡意。十点差一分，屏幕亮起，是熟悉的备注。姚琛故意等了两秒才接通。

“好久......”还没等对面的人出声，姚琛不满的嘟了嘟嘴，心里无限的委屈。

“多等一会儿就这么想主人啦，下边是不是流了好多水。”肯定句的语气。

磁性的声音从电话另一边传来，好像就在耳边。这话属实流氓，但说的也没错。光是听着声，姚琛趴着的腿都发抖，他翻个身仰躺着，窝在柔软的被子里同那人讲话。

“主人...坏...”

“嗯?不喜欢?”对面窸窸窣窣的，应该也是在被窝里转了个身。

“没有，很喜欢。”姚琛的脸羞的通红，干净的指甲抠着白色的棉被，“今天可以...可以跟您视频吗?”

“晚了，宝贝明天会犯困，先睡吧。”听到姚琛不由自主的一声轻叹，“忍不住也不准自己碰，主人明天要检查。”

“哪有忍不住！”下意识的反驳，却不好意思的夹紧了腿。“会...会乖乖的...”

“晚安，宝。”对面的人对着手机轻轻吻了一下，好像就在他身边，吻落在唇上似的。姚琛脸红心跳依依不舍的挂了电话。

手忍不住的往下探，刚刚才承诺过的话抛之脑后，撑着将背靠在墙上，姚琛轻轻放好手机，合上眼睛。

眼前是一片黑暗。熟悉的感觉涌上心头，他的主人就是这么用眼罩捂住他的眼睛，然后吻他，抚摸他，进入他。

姚琛左手握住略大于拇指的细嫩阴茎，右手往下探，扒开那片蚌肉，红肿的小口不断的收缩着，突然涌出的淫水浸湿了一小片床单。

“啧啧啧，骚宝贝流了好多水”

主人的声音又回荡在耳边，明明今天被主人好好疼爱过一番，刚刚只是通了电话又这么想念。姚琛想，都是因为主人，是主人把他调教成了这幅淫荡的模样。

姚琛不知道他的主人长什么样子，两个人从没有真正意义上见过面。感情从网恋开始，偶然又从聊天中知道是同校的。每次那人都会躲着姚琛，做爱的时候给姚琛蒙着眼罩，不准他看。

姚琛很听话，这种又熟悉又陌生的感觉让他着迷。他不晓得那人的长相，但是又爱死了他。自私的将两人的关系定义为主人与性奴。

是主人的小性奴。这种自我认知让姚琛兴奋。

完全不需要润滑，湿润的穴口一下吞进两根手指，姚琛喟叹的向后仰了仰，鬓角被细汗浸湿，眼睛享受的眯起来，手下急不可耐的开始动作着。

是主人救了自己。主人不嫌弃他畸形的身体，每次被主人环在怀里，姚琛总会很有安全感。主人真好。可是主人又真坏，明明知道他的急迫又挂断了电话不理他。

“真坏...唔...嗯...主人好坏...”手下的动作加快，却离解脱还有好久。姚琛委屈的流出泪水，上面下面都湿漉漉的，左手不耐烦的揉起颤颤巍巍的乳头。

不够，都不够。自己跟主人比起来差了十万八千里。水流个不停，手都酸了，倒是还没有一点爽快的意思。姚琛闷闷不乐的拿纸擦了擦干净，四仰八叉的瘫倒在床上。

拿起手机给他的主人发了条微信

“主人真坏。”

睡梦中的张颜齐听到特别提醒的铃声，揉了揉眼睛拿起手机，对着屏幕露出宠溺的笑。

02.  
一觉睡到天亮，糟糕的感觉。姚琛低头看了看，果然，湿漉漉的内裤挂在腿上，属实难受。

没忘了醒来要干的第一件事，姚琛揉揉眼睛，拿了手机直接点开微信给张颜齐发早安。原来昨晚他回了消息的。

\--哪里坏?  
\--明天有礼物给你。

礼物?姚琛抱着手机在床上开心的打滚，就差跳起来庆祝了。好像有哪里不太对劲，姚琛定住看了看时间。

操，九点了！

连下面湿漉漉的内裤都没来得及换，急忙忙五分钟解决了洗漱换衣就出了门，幸好赶上公交车。

歇菜。姚琛心如死灰的看着车窗外的风景，想着自己会被老班怎样处置。口袋里的手机嗡嗡两声，拿出来看，是张颜齐的消息。

-下课来厕所，左数第三间有你的礼物。

姚琛有些急了，现在还不能放，他不能第一时间去厕所，恐怕会被人拿走的。赶紧给张颜齐回了消息。

-您能不能...先别放  
-我今天起迟了，还没到学校

张颜齐刚把礼物放好，走到洗手台那边洗了洗手，抬起头看看镜子里的自己。看到姚琛说起迟了只是低低的笑，还没甩干手对面又发来一条消息。

-求您了...主人的礼物对我来说...很重要

因为开心扬起的嘴角藏也藏不住，张颜齐手贴着裤腿蹭干净水，回了姚琛的消息。

-我就放在这，看宝宝来不来得及拿了  
-上课去了哦

姚琛看到消息急的都快要哭出来。离下课就剩十分钟了，这公交车还堵在路上慢慢悠悠的晃。学校就在下下个路口，跑吧，或许跑能快点。

他下了公交车，沿着街道往前可劲的冲。宽大的校服下摆被风吹的向后飘，到了校门口没停住，不小心摔了一跤。膝盖好像被蹭破了，没时间去看。

姚琛到底是赶着上学，还是为了他?只管跑就好了，只管跑。踏进教学楼的瞬间下课铃响了。姚琛一步跨两个台阶，经过班级时被朋友拦住，他把书包扔给他，只管往厕所跑。

一...二...三...第三间，幸好还没有人来。姚琛推开门，果然看到一个黑色的小盒子，像找到什么宝藏一样紧紧拿起来握在手里。

一个人突然进来捂住了他的眼睛，将门反锁了起来。姚琛吓的想要挣脱，突然发觉是熟悉的味道，让他安心的味道。

张颜齐没心思上课，看着窗户。碰巧看到姚琛从走廊里跑过，心思更被勾走了。下了课顺手拿起眼罩就往厕所里走去。

他的小性奴，好像很着急的样子。

“乖，是我。”张颜齐伸手轻轻给人戴上眼罩，确认戴好了才将姚琛转过身来。

姚琛委屈的不行，听到自家主人的声音眼泪止都止不住，埋头就撞到那人胸膛里，手紧紧环保住。

张颜齐听到啜泣声，揉了揉那人柔软的头发，头靠在他肩膀上，怕有人来，说话的声音很轻，“别哭，再哭就把主人哭硬了”

不怀好意的用膝盖撑开姚琛的双腿，姚琛哭的发颤，手上轻轻打着张颜齐的肩膀。“不要...坏...坏主人”

“要不是下课时间短，真想把宝宝操的话都说不出来...”张颜齐边说边在姚琛耳边吐气，姚琛腿有些发软，手扶住了隔板作为支撑。

“你...你敢...”姚琛非要刺激他似的，嘴上拒绝，却无比期待他继续动作。就在这吧，操的他说不出话，只会喘，喘到同学老师都听到才好。

脑子里羞耻的想法激起了姚琛的欲望，好像被蒙上眼罩就什么都不知道了，他只能感受得到那人的呼吸。

“要上课了，去吧。”张颜齐把他的身子转过去，想取下他的眼罩。姚琛不舍的伸手抓住了他的校服衣领，仿佛能看到眼罩下湿漉漉的眼神。

“中午，器材室，好好玩你，嗯?”

姚琛松开了手，背对着他点了点头，又突然鬼使神差的抓住了张颜齐的手，问了一句，“我能...看看您吗?”

“不准。”张颜齐取下了眼罩，转身就离开了。突然的亮令人有些不适应，姚琛抹了抹刚刚脸上的泪水，低头看着那个黑色的盒子。

明明只要刚才追出去就能看到的，明明拿着语音打听一下就能知道的，可是姚琛都没有去做。要等他自己愿意，要得到主人允许。

03.  
离中午只剩一节课，姚琛闷闷不乐的上完了课，闷闷不乐的吃完午饭，闷闷不乐的坐在器材室的垫子上抱着膝盖。

他在生闷气，他也不知道为什么。张颜齐午饭没吃，坐在器材室对面的楼道口，看到姚琛进去了，他起身拍了拍屁股灰，一只手指头勾着眼罩。

身后是开门又反锁的声音，姚琛乖乖的闭上眼，等着他的主人一如既往的将他带进黑暗。张颜齐今天好像没有以前那么着急，动作慢吞吞的，半晌才将姚琛眼睛捂上。

他把姚琛抱进怀里，一颗一颗的解他的校服扣子。

“礼物喜欢吗?”

姚琛突然想起来什么似的，礼物都给忘了。急着去拿，脑子里却被早上厕所里发生的事占据，都忘了看那是什么。姚琛咬住下嘴唇，欲言又止的。

“别告诉我你还没看啊。”张颜齐将姚琛的衣服掀开一半，露出一边的乳珠，突然的受凉使那一小颗战栗着，粉嫩的向上翘起。“小奶头也这么骚。”

姚琛听张颜齐的荤话都没有反应，只是扶住他的肩膀往他身上靠，突然觉得这一切都好不真实，为什么一直都不肯让他看看样子，想不明白，想不通。

姚琛不在乎好看不好看，他的心是虔诚的，只有他的主人是他的归属。他的声音很低沉很好听，视频的时候虽然不露脸但是能看到那令人脸红心跳的好看纹身，做爱时能感受到的尺寸客观的阴茎，肯定不是因为长相，不肯露脸，到底是也什么?姚琛不在乎别的，他一点也不在乎，他想看心上人想到疯狂。

他的小性奴分心了，张颜齐捏住他的下巴跟他接吻，没有章法的在唇上咬，舌头探进去狠狠的搅，搅的姚琛呜咽出声。半晌才放过他。

“今天怎么不喊主人?一点也不听话。”

姚琛喘不过气来，他的主人今天一点也不温柔。赌气似的的不去回答张颜齐的话，姚琛低下头，泪水浸湿了眼罩。

他好想就这么扒开眼罩看看，可是好像又不是这样。他只想一个得到一个允许，明明主人能看见他，他却看不见，什么都看不见，这太不公平了。

身上的人儿又哭了起来，张颜齐今天也郁闷，姚琛一哭他也难过。还有一种特别的感觉，下体莫名的就胀痛。

他的小性奴一哭就让他兴奋。

“你怎么这么爱哭?是不是经常哭给别人看?”张颜齐理了理姚琛的头发，把人抱的更紧，心里一股醋意，“再哭信不信我把你扔掉。”

这句话彻底戳到了姚琛的泪点。果然不让看就是不想让他知道他是谁，果然这一切都是怕自己缠着他甩不掉吗，姚琛不稀罕这样的感情。

“好啊...唔...扔掉就扔...扔掉...”

嘴上说着凶话，眼泪却止不住的流，哭的身子不停打颤，全靠张颜齐扶着他的腰作为支撑。

这人怎么能这么不听话?张颜齐为今天小奴的反常感到生气，听到他说扔掉就扔掉好像无所谓的样子气的发抖，他抑制不住，把姚琛翻个身扒了裤子抬起屁股。

尺寸惊人的性器狠狠拍打着臀肉，啪啪的响声回荡在器材室里。张颜齐手指伸进嫩穴里随意扩张两下就要进去。

明明有垫子，膝盖突然传来一阵疼痛感。姚琛才发现是早上蹭破的，还没来得及处理。“不要...唔...腿痛...”

“还没进呢，你他妈痛什么?”张颜齐没听清，也没管他，扶正了屁股就直直的捅进去，一下子整根没入，贯穿到最深处，“现在喊痛还差不多。”

他抓着姚琛的两只手向后锁住，身下不停的动作，“你走啊，走呗，我看你走到哪去。”姚琛腿上的伤口被粗糙的布料摩的生疼，泪珠又掉下来，身下毫无快感。

痛死了，快要痛死了。心口像要坏了一样的发疼，姚琛捂住心口，任由那人在他身体里。不是的...不是这样的。这样的主人第一次让他陌生，第一次让他难过。

张颜齐也不痛快，姚琛不能离开他，奇怪的占有欲在作祟。最后一下狠狠挺近，将精液都射到深处。姚琛的器官并没有发育完全，不会怀孕，张颜齐知道。

张颜齐轻轻从里面出来，淫水跟精液的混合物缓缓的流出来，姚琛咬着手指挺起身来还在哭，看的张颜齐心疼不已。

“乖，闭上眼睛。”

姚琛就乖乖闭上，不留一点缝隙。

张颜齐把眼罩取下，揉成一团塞到他手里。“用这个把小逼塞住，快点。”

姚琛的睫毛微微颤抖，手顺着大腿摸到穴口，黏糊糊的触感，被主人操肿的小穴火辣辣的。他还在生气，但是又不自觉的听话，把那团不大不小的东西塞进去，堵住。

“我走了，宝宝，放学还要检查，主人的精液要是没有了，有的罚你。”张颜齐摸了摸姚琛的头。

姚琛没答，闭着眼睛等那人走远才睁开，低头看着被蹭的通红的膝盖的伤口。穿起裤子走人，腿痛的一瘸一拐的，眼罩塞在里面看不到却很奇怪。他哭不动了，那人真的一点也不善解人意。

姚琛想，或许，他的主人根本就不喜欢自己。


End file.
